Tormenta
by Inuchiha
Summary: Una misión, una tormenta...y un pelinegro meditando sobre cierta pelirrosa con fiebre. SasuSaku.


Hola nuevamente a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, esta vez de Naruto, presentando a mi pareja favorita: Sasuke y Sakura!!! Cabe mencionar que la idea surgió, como en otras ocasiones, durante un resfriado, pero comencé a escribirla en el auto durante un viaje (no había nada más por hacer n_n).

Aclaraciones:

"bla bla blah": diálogos

"_bla bla blah_": pensamientos

Naruto no me pertenece. Si así fuera, Sasuke-kun sería solo mío, muajaja!!! U¬ ¬

Ya va a comenzar!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tormenta

Todo había comenzado como una misión de lo más sencillo: escoltar a un cliente a su hogar. Por tratarse de un trabajo tan fácil, Tsunade había asignado la misión solamente a 2 personas, Sakura, su aprendiz y ahora ninja médico, y Sasuke, recientemente reintegrado a la sociedad de Konoha, luego de una pequeña condena que curiosamente se vio reducida a las pocas semanas de serle dictada.

Sin grandes contratiempos partieron, a pesar de las muchas protestas de Naruto que insistía en querer acompañarlos, ante la misteriosa mirada de la Hokage, una mirada que ni Sakura supo comprender, pero que parecía revelar... ¿complicidad? En realidad no sabía lo que su maestra pensaría en esos momentos.

Durante el viaje, Sasuke notó a la chica muy seria ante él, muy diferente a como solía ser cuando aún ambos eran genin, más no se podía quejar, ya que él mismo se había vuelto más serio en estos 3 años si es que era posible, pero aún así no terminaba de resultarle un poco extraño.

Fuera de esto, la misión se realizó sin mayores problemas, a pesar de la lejanía del lugar; mas al tomar el camino de regreso los sorprendió una fuerte tormenta, que si bien por un momento pretendieron ignorar, al ver que no cesaba decidieron buscar refugio en algún lugar...

"Bien, este parece ser un buen sitio por ahora, entremos" -dijo la chica, señalando una pequeña cueva.

"Hn..."

Al ver que oscurecía, optaron por encender una fogata y acampar en el interior de la cueva que Sakura había mencionado, y esperaron... tras unas horas más en la que ninguno volvió a cruzar palabra, Sakura comenzó a sentirse débil; al parecer el agotamiento por las continuas presiones que tenía últimamente como ayudante en el hospital de la villa, sumado a su trabajo en misiones y su reciente exposición a la lluvia comenzaban a hacer de las suyas, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por cierto pelinegro.

"Parece que necesitas descansar".

"Nada de eso, estoy bien".

"...No intentes hacerte la fuerte cuando tu cuerpo dice lo contrario"

"..." Sakura solo atinó a fruncir el ceño.

"Yo vigilaré".

Y ahí estaba ahora Uchiha Sasuke, resguardándose de la lluvia en una pequeña cueva en medio del bosque, con una pelirrosa que rápidamente se había quedado dormida; tras observarla de reojo unos instantes notó que su respiración se volvía más rápida, por lo que se acercó a ella, dándose cuenta de que tenía fiebre.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante la ironía de la situación: tener a una médico ninja enferma. Ahora su deber era preocuparse por su compañera de misión; comenzó entonces a buscar entre sus utensilios por algo que pudiera serle útil, hasta encontrar unos vendajes, los cuales humedeció para colocarle en la frente. Mientras lo hacía, un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia lo embargó, al recordar a aquella niña de doce años que en una ocasión se había preocupado por hacer lo mismo por él, cuando Orochimaru colocó el sello en su cuello... viéndolo de esta manera, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Tras colocar los vendajes húmedos, se sentó a su lado para observarla de cerca...se veía tan frágil en ese estado, a diferencia de la actitud de fortaleza que ahora solía tener. El pelinegro sabía que Sakura había mejorado mucho en sus técnicas y era todo menos débil, aunque eso no lo admitiría tan fácilmente frente a ella. Tampoco admitiría que le agradaba esa nueva actitud, aunque debía aceptar para sus adentros que extrañaba a la Sakura que constantemente lo seguía y admiraba, y que ante todo, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que lo tranquilizaba y brindaba calidez a su forma de ser fría y seria. Pero al parecer aquella Sakura se había ido, posiblemente el mismo día que él abandonó la aldea, dejándola sola en el aquel frío banco de un parque...

"Nnn...Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke se acercó nuevamente, pensando que la chica había despertado, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba delirando por la fiebre.

"No me dejes...por favor..." -susurró con la voz entrecortada.

El chico se sorprendió; al parecer la pelirrosa estaba soñando con aquella noche. La observó entonces fijamente: ante la tenue luz de la fogata, su rostro levemente sonrojado y sus labios entreabiertos lo cautivaron... ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Él era Uchiha Sasuke, y no podía dejarse llevar por algo así, pero... bien, tal vez lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura, pero iba a arriesgarse...

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, quedando sus rostros a la misma altura, al tiempo que ella entreabría los ojos y volvía a susurrar...

"Sasuke-kun...quédate conmigo"

"Estoy aquí, Sakura"

El pelinegro acercó sus labios a los de Sakura, sintiendo su cálida respiración, y los rozó suavemente, causando que miles de pequeñas sensaciones eléctricas lo recorrieran. Sin embargo Sakura parecía querer más, ya que chocó sus labios contra los de Sasuke y profundizó el beso, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

El pelinegro comenzó entonces a descender sus besos hacia su barbilla y cuello, mientras acariciaba sus brazos.

"No te vayas, por favor..."

"No voy a irme, ya no..."

Sakura tomó al muchacho del cuello de su ropa y lo acercó nuevamente a su rostro besándolo fugazmente y reclamando su cuello, en donde dejó leves marcas enrojecidas.

Sasuke se sorprendió levemente ante el acto, aunque debía aceptar que no le desagradaba; de hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, y no había imaginado que tener a Sakura entre sus brazos le causara ese bienestar. Después de unos minutos entre besos y caricias, Sasuke sintió que la chica comenzaba a quedar nuevamente dormida, así que la tomó en sus brazos y se acercó a su oído...

"Sakura, gracias...por quererme tanto."

La recostó nuevamente haciendo que su cabeza descansara en sus piernas, al menos hasta que estuviera completamente bien, mientras acariciaba sus rosados cabellos, dándose cuenta ahora de lo mucho que significaba para él.

"Te amo, Sasuke-kun"

"..."

- - - - -

Sakura despertó, dándose cuenta de que ya había amanecido. Se incorporó, haciendo que el vendaje que había servido como pañuelo cayera de su frente.

"Parece que ya estás bien" -comentó cierto pelinegro que terminaba de apagar la fogata, con ese tono serio de siempre.

"...gracias por cuidar de mí...no tenías que molestarte."

"Hn" -bufó, al escuchar nuevamente esa determinación en la pelirrosa. "Ya es hora de partir."

Y así tomaron su camino otra vez en silencio, quedando Sakura unos pasos detrás de él, aprovechando para pensar un poco.

"_De algún modo tengo que dejar de soñar eso" -_pensó al recordar el sueño de la noche anterior.

No era la primera vez que recordaba aquella noche en sus sueños, pero sí la primera que algo diferente ocurría. En esta ocasión, Sakura le suplicaba que no se fuera, y Sasuke daba la vuelta para quedarse a su lado, diciéndole que no la dejaría. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el final...

"_Te amo, Sasuke-kun" -_decía Sakura mientras lo abrazaba.

"_...Y yo a ti." - _respondió, al tiempo que correspondía el abrazo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos, no era momento para eso. Es cierto que desde que Sasuke regresó, se había dado cuenta que su amor por él aún permanecía intacto, pero había madurado y no podía seguir tras él como cuando pequeña...Tal vez algún día le diría que seguía amándolo como siempre, pero hasta entonces se mantendría firme ante él y con la dignidad en alto.

"Apresúrate" -ordenó Sasuke, quien ya se encontraba unos metros adelante.

"Ya voy, perdón." -se disculpó Sakura, pues entre sus pensamientos había alentado su paso; aceleró hasta llegar con él, que se había detenido para esperarla.

"_Al parecer nunca cambiará" -_pensó la chica.

Retomaron la caminata, quedando ella casi junto a él, observándolo de reojo, hasta que su vista se centró en una marca rojiza en el pálido cuello del chico...

"_Acaso eso es...¡¿?!"_

oOoOoOoOo

Tadaima!!!

Heme aquí nuevamente, apenas unos días después de publicar mi última historia. ¡Y sí, ya lo se! La actitud de Sasuke en este fic dista mucho de ser como la original, pero oigan! Déjenme soñar un poco.

Y bien, en esta ocasión no incluí lemon, pero está justificado...es decir, ¿les gustaría despertar y ni siquiera recordar lo que hicieron? ¿O si al menos lo disfrutaron? n///nU Digo, para eso habría que estar completamente conscientes.

Ya saben, los comentarios, críticas y amenazas están al alcance de un review!!

Mata ne!!!


End file.
